


A Study in Affection

by irishbandlover23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, a dense but sweet kags, annoyed tsukki, but very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: For someone like Kageyama Tobio, love was something he could not understand by looking at a dictionary. No, for someone like him, he needed to experience it.Or, the one where Kageyama falls a little bit in love with Yachi every time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely Cheri-bon, whom I was assigned to! I had lots of fun making this fic because I finally got a chance to focus on Kageyama (and Yachi, of course).  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The arrival of a new manager wasn’t really something Kageyama dwelled on too much; he had enough to worry about, such as beating Oikawa and Ushijima, and turning Hinata’s quick into something unstoppable. Furthermore, whether she was a member of the team or not, she wasn’t going to be _on_ the court, connecting with the players in the middle of a game.

Regardless of what she decided, Yachi didn't know the first thing about volleyball, so he didn't see how she would ever be of use to anyone. Kiyoko knew the rules, was a good manager, and her duties helped the team. This new girl… probably didn't.

But Kageyama liked to think of himself as a nice person, so he would give her a chance to prove her worth. After all, Hinata had started out useless as well, and if there was hope for _him_ , then there was hope for _her._

It didn’t take long for Kageyama to change his opinion on Yachi and reluctantly admit that she wasn’t so bad. So maybe Yachi wasn't the best manager—she still didn't know much about volleyball—but she was useful after all. It would be humiliating to quit volleyball because of his terrible grades. Kageyama was one of the pillars of the team, and he could not fail Karasuno, which had placed their trust in _him_ , of all people.

That was why having a smart friend had it's perks. Kageyama no longer had to struggle with Tsukishima’s spartan explanations, and could actually ask questions or clarification without fear of reprimand or mockery.

* * *

 

" _Do you—Miss Jane, is there any hope that I have become a proper gentleman, capable of your attention?”_

_She turned, and looked at him with such affection in her eyes that he was moved to tears._

_“Oh, Jane!”_

Kageyama blinked. Who would expect him to like English when he couldn’t even understand two thirds of the words.

He cleared his throat and looked at the girl engrossed in her notebook. “Yachi.”

She finished writing her sentence, and looked up. “Yes?”

“What does affection mean?”

She blushed, and replied, “Uh?”

He handed her his English homework. “I don’t understand it.”

She looked at the paper and sighed in relief. “Oh, it’s ‘a feeling of fondness or liking.’”

He scowled. “What?”

She shivered. _Was she cold?_ “Uh, kind of like when couples are dating, and they look at each other lovey dovey.”

“...”

She frowned. “You know, like—oh! The way Daichi looks at Michimiya.”

He slowly nodded. That made sense. The captains were together all the time, smiling and talking about whatever it is third years talk about. “...I see.”

She nodded and was about to continue writing, when he asked, “What about in general?”

She looked at him in slight confusion. “What?”

“How would you show affection?”

She choked on air, and Kageyama stood up, slightly worried she would fall off her seat, too.

She waved him off, and stared at him in horror. “M-Me?” she laughed uncomfortably. “I wouldn't know.”

He would've dropped the subject, but the revelation that the captain did these things meant he should strive for them too, right? “Well, in theory, I guess what would you do?”

She squirmed in her seat, and turned red. It was a simple question: what was she making such a fuss about?

Finally, in what seemed like ages, she spoke. She murmured, “I guess… it would be like doing nice things for someone special. Like, I don’t know, helping the other person when they need it, and doing normal dating things too.” She paused. “But, well, what would I know?”

He frowned, and let the subject drop. He watched as she slowly looked down at her notes. _More than me, that's for sure._

_Affection._ What a funny word.

* * *

 

He'd forgotten that relationships functioned on a give-and-take basis.

Yachi was nice enough to tutor Hinata and himself with immense patience, so it was only fair for them to help her when she needed it.

He was prepared to reluctantly put up with whatever grueling task she needed help on, so he was caught off guard when she told them that her project would be _volleyball-related_. He was slightly surprised that Yachi’s passion towards the team was almost as much as his.

“Kageyama, can you please do a quick next?”

He nodded. Hinata had been ecstatic that they were going to be models that he hadn't really made a fuss about Yachi’s specific directions. Kageyama was just glad that the favor didn't need him to step out of his comfort zone.

Yachi positioned herself on the floor, next to him. The lens of her camera focused on him, and Kageyama found himself feeling slightly apprehensive. He'd never failed a toss, but being the focus for this project was new and slightly intimidating.

Yachi squinted up at him, and nodded. “Well, then, on my mark: 3, 2, 1, go!”

Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, who was already up in the air. _Perfect!_

“Nice! One more time!”

Hinata exclaimed, “Such a professional, Yachi!”

She blushed. “Well, I've seen my mom do this kind of stuff, and it's better to have several good shots rather than only one.”

“That makes sense! You're so smart, Yachi!”

Yachi moved towards the side of the court, closer to Hinata. “Can you do another quick, Kageyama? But this time, can you, um, not scowl afterwards?”

Hinata snorted. Kageyama threw him a glare, and nodded. “I'll try.”

“Great!” She smiled up at him from her position. “Again: 3, 2, 1, go!”

Kageyama kept his face neutral as he tossed the ball.

“That was great, Kageyama, Hinata!” she exclaimed from her position on the floor.

“Really?”

She nodded. “These were perfect. I can show you guys the pictures later, if you want?”

Both Hinata and Kageyama nodded. It would definitely be cool to see a professional photograph of himself on the court.

He asked, “When is your project due?”

“About that…” Yachi nervously looked at them. “I’d rather it be a surprise.”

“Why?”

Hinata slapped him on the back, hard. “Don't sorry about it, Yachi! We understand.”

She sighed in relief, and gave them a smile almost as bright as Hinata’s. “Thank you!”

Hinata shook his head. “Thank _you_ , for helping us out all this time!”

Kageyama nodded as he slightly bowed. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “It’s no problem at all, you two.”

After that, they'd all gone their separate ways, and it wasn't until a week later that Yachi’s project was revealed.

Yachi had approached both Hinata and Kageyama, and had given them their own copies of the poster.

Her poster was _amazing._ The main focus was on Hinata’s flawless back as he soared up to spike the ball. However, towards the bottom, he could see himself with his arms outstretched as he came down from setting. While Hinata flew towards the sky, Kageyama slowly descended with confidence.

Truly a captivating poster.

He already knew Yachi was brilliant, but with this, he saw she was growing into her role as manager.

_I can still grow as well._

* * *

 

He purposely approached Yachi after practice on day. “Yachi.”

She gave him a small smile. “Yes?”

“Help me with my toss.”

Tsukishima, who was nearby, snorted. “Look, the king can’t even ask for a favor nicely! I’d say no, Yachi.”

Kageyama retorted, “It’s none of your business, Tsukishima.”

Yachi cleared her throat, and seeing both eyes on her, said, “Thank you, Tsukishima, but I’m fine.” Turning to Kageyama, she said, “I’ll help you.”

Tsukishima frowned, but continued walking.

Kageyama thanked her, and was about to go get his bag, when she said, “Kageyama.”

He looked at her, and saw that she was looking outside. “After… walk me to the bus stop.”

_Oh._ He nodded. She was a girl, after all. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Yachi, for once, wasn’t present during practice today. Which was weird, since she hadn’t missed a day of practice since she began. He’d grown accustomed to having her as a ball girl after practice, too.

He didn’t really care, but he couldn’t help but be worried.

Oddly enough, it was Tsukishima who told the equally worried team what was wrong.

“She wasn’t feeling well during lunch, so she went to the nurse.” He shrugged. “She’s probably at home right now.”

Everyone looked worried, but it was Daichi who took action. “I know we’re worried, but she would want us to continue doing our best while she’s gone.”

Everyone nodded. That made sense.

_We can’t let her down, I don’t want to let her down._

* * *

 

He saw her walking slowly with a rather heavy-looking stack of books. He grabbed the top half, and smiled as he heard her “Eep!”

She looked up at him, and gratefully smiled. “Thanks! Help me take them to the teacher’s office.”

He nodded, and they began their slow trek towards the office.

“Kageyama.”

He looked at her, and she said, “I was wondering…”

“What?”

She bit her lip. “Could you teach me how to play?”

He looked at her, surprised.

She bit her lip. “Well, I mean, there’s only so much books can do. I want to learn the basics, so I can help the team better.”

“You already do so much though.”

“Well, yeah, but…” she looked down. “Once Shimizu is gone, I won’t have any help. I want to be a great manager.”

He felt his chest tighten, but ignored it. He nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “So you’ll help me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

_She’s amazing._

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that he bumped into Yachi during school, so it was a bit of a surprise when he saw her standing by the vending machines.

Walking closer, he noticed she hadn’t moved. Something was strange, it was as if she hadn’t heard him. “Yachi?”

Frowning, he repeated, “Yachi, what-” but was silenced when she turned to look at him. Her face was pale, and her eyes, usually bright, were dull.

She threw him a shaky smile. _No, that’s not her normal smile; something’s wrong._ “Ah, Kageyama, hello. I’m fine, I’m just-” she bit her lip, and looked down.

A snide voice drifted towards them “-and she thinks she’s _so_ special.”

He grabbed her wrist and steered her behind him, while he took her previous position near the wall. He leaned forward and noticed the group of girls nearby.

Yachi frantically mumbled, “It’s nothing. Let’s go the other way.”

He frowned as he looked down at her. “It’s not nothing if _you’re_ like this.”

He refocused his intentions on eavesdropping on those girls.

“Just because she’s with them all the time; they can’t possible like someone like _her._ ”

They murmured their assent. “She’s not even pretty.” The leader—he supposed, for she was the only one talking; the other two were busy nodding their heads off—scoffed. “Such a goody two shoes, the pride of class 5. I can’t stand her; I wish Yachi wasn’t in out class! The school would be so much better without her.”

Kageyama saw red. How dare they even _think_ about Yachi in such a mean manner? She was the smartest, most helpful, caring person he’d met.

He looked back at Yachi, who was close to tears.

Freeing himself from Yachi’s light hold, he moved forward instinctively, wanting to shut up those stupid liars.

“Oi,” he said with a glare.

The two girls jumped, and looked embarrassed. The leader, however, smiled at him. “Oh, Kageyama! Do you need anything?”

“Yachi is a better person than all of you, so shut up and leave her alone.”

The leader laughed, a dry, mocking, ugly sound. “Oh that's rich. Sending her bodyguard to do her dirty work? Tell me, Kageyama, does she _satisfy_ you?”

Kageyama’s heart ached with fury. He clenched his fists, and replied, “I don't need a reason to act for her sake. Unlike _you,_ her character is by far superior to yours. She doesn't need us to help her; we help her because we want to.”

The girl scowled. “Whatever, I don't care.”

Kageyama threw her the best glare he could muster. “Leave her alone, or you'll have _other_ people to worry about.”

He stalked away from the girls, and went back near the vending machines, where Yachi was staring at him as if she wasn't exactly sure where he'd come from.

“Let's go, Yachi.”

She nodded, and gave him a small, but natural, smile. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Without thinking about it, he ruffled her hair. She screeched, and he laughed.

_Her smiling face, that's what I like to see._

And if those girls just happened to be scolded by the third years later that day, then so be it.

* * *

 

Something wasn't quite right, he thought to himself as he prepared to serve.

He tossed the ball, and jumped, slamming the ball at just the right—No, it was too late, he admonished himself—moment. He scowled.

“Don't mind, Kageyama!” said Sugawara.

He nodded, but shot a glare at a snickering Tsukishima.

He walked towards Yachi, intending to get some water.

“Yachi.”

She startled, and dropped the water bottle. She bent down to get it, and he just stared at her.

“H-Here you go, Kageyama.”

He gratefully took the bottle, and drank it. “Thanks,” he murmured.

“Ah, no problem.”

He stared at her, and saw she was turning red. But why? “Are you okay, Yachi?”

She didn't look at him, but nodded. She smiled. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? It's not those girls, right?”

She shook her head. “No, it's not that. I'm fine, Kageyama. Focus on your serves.”

He wanted to continue arguing, but shrugged. _She'll tell Hinata or me if it's necessary._

He nodded to himself.

Something definitely wasn’t right.

* * *

 

If Kageyama was unsure about something, he’d usually ask Yachir or his upperclassmen for help. However, the problem was Yachi, so he couldn’t really ask her; and the upperclassmen were busy with exams and their girlfriends.

And there was no way he would ask the second years for help. Ennoshita would probably understand, but… he didn’t really know Yachi, like he did.

Like he and the other first years did.

For once, he was grateful for Hinata’s constant efforts to buy meat buns after practice. It was the perfect opportunity to say what he needed to say.

Walking besides Hinata, Kageyama took the opportunity to say, “Hey.”

Everyone’s eyes turned towards him. He said, “Yachi’s acting... weird.”

They all exchanged surprised glances, as if never noticing that something was amiss. But Kageyama wasn't an idiot. He knew, with complete certainty, that Yachi was mad at him.

Yamaguchi asked, “Weird, how?”

Hinata nodded. “I mean, not that she’s weird or anything, but she’s one of us.” _We aren’t exactly normal,_ were the unspoken words.

“Yeah, but… she keeps avoiding me.”

Hinata frowned. “What did you do to her?”

Kageyama looked affronted. “I haven’t done anything! She turns red around me all the time, and red means anger! She obviously doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I can’t believe this. Yamaguchi, let’s go.”

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. “What’s your problem? I’m trying to be serious.”

Tsukishima sneered. “No; I can’t believe I ever thought you were something other than a moron.”

Yamaguchi weakly pleaded, “Tsukki-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He walked towards him and prodded his chest. “You are not a moron, you’re worse. You’re a world class idiot _king_ -”

Hinata said, “Enough, Meanyshima-”

But it seemed there was nothing to stop Tsukishima from saying his part, he continued, even louder, “-who can’t even realize when someone _likes_ you, you dense asshole.”

Everything was quiet. _There was absolutely no way—_

Yamaguchi groaned. “Tsukki, you weren’t supposed to say anything!”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Well, I’m done with this silly romcom situation.” He glared at Kageyama, who still looked surprised. “In case I wasn’t clear before, for whatever reason, Yachi likes you. Now don’t mess up and lose whatever little sliver of begrudging respect I have for you is gone.” He turned around. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata, shrugged, and walked away.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, and nervously muttered, “Uh, Kageyama, are you alright?”

Kageyama shook his head, and grimaced. “I’m surprised,” he admitted.

Hinata looked uncomfortable, but said, “It must come as a shock to you. I mean, I was surprised as well but—I can see it.”

“Can you, though?”

Hinata bluntly said, “Well, yeah. I mean, you were nicer to her after that incident, but you’re also comfortable when you’re near her.”

“...”

Hinata grinned. “As the third wheel, I think I really shouldn’t approve, but oddly enough, I do. I guess it’s because I know you wouldn’t hurt her, and she wouldn’t hurt you, so I’m fine.”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, who continued to smile. Finally, he sighed. “...Thanks.”

Hinata looked surprised, but nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Can I have your meat bun, though?” 

* * *

 

Upon careful consideration, Kageyama realized three things:

  1. He liked Yachi’s smile.
  2. His interactions with her were definitely more than the usual amount he had compared to his other team players.
  3. His heart ached whenever he thought of her sad and suffering face.



Now, Kageyama wasn’t stupid, he knew things, such as:

  1. He didn’t blush, but that was probably because he had no shame.
  2. They didn’t do coupley things, but they weren’t dating (yet), and they were both oddballs in their own way.
  3. He still couldn’t quite believe it was Tsukishima, of all people, that told him about Yachi’s feelings.



Kageyama had to do something, but what? He was insensitive and could be rather rude, but he knew better than to just blurt out his feelings.

These things took time, money, and patience.

He could do this.

Maybe.

* * *

 

So maybe he needed help, but it was too late _now_ , he belatedly thought as he saw Yachi's shocked face.

He heard Tsukishima snort, and couldn't even muster enough effort to turn around and glare. He was grateful that Daichi had promptly ushered everyone out, though.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to approach Yachi after practice, and blurt out "Yachi, I like you please go out with me."

Everyone had kind of paused, wondering if they had heard correctly. Soon enough, everyone had concluded, yes, they heard correctly, and had proceeded to leave as slow as possible. 

But now, now they were alone, and Kageyama felt the beginnings of a dull flush in his face.  _Well, I can cross #1 out of that list._

"Yachi."

She bit her lip. "Y-Yes?"

"I was serious."

She blurted, " _What_?"

He looked at her, and slowly said, "I like you. Go out with me."

Yachi blushed, and looked away. "You can't possibly-"

"Why can't I?"

She paused. "What?"

"Why can't I like you?"

"Well, you're you." She looked at him, and smiled. "You're oblivious."

Okay, so maybe she was right. "But I know I like you. It's like... affection!" That, that was the word he'd been looking for.

"What?"

"I feel affection towards you."

She gasped, and looked at him.

He continued, "You said affection was like when a boy likes a girl, like Daichi and Michimiya."

She nodded.

"Now it can be Kageyama and Yachi, too."

Yachi blushed. "You're serious?"

He smiled, and sincerely hoped that it wasn't his scary smile. "Yes; I like _you_ , Yachi."

She grinned. "Please go out with me?"

Kageyama leaned down, and grabbed her hand. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
